Sparring Match
by jakeisepic123
Summary: this details a sparring match between anna and jake vs. Dr. stein


Anna stepped into the sparring ring where Dr. Stein was waiting, smoking a cigarette. He tossed the cigarette on the ground and smiled. "Okay, show me what you got" he said, cracking his fingers. Anna tightened her grip on Jake's handle. "Focus" Jake said. "Keep a clear mind" "I know" Anna replied, annoyed. She ran toward him and started swinging. He dodged her swings every way, back and forth, almost like a dance. But then, as he arched backward to dodge, the swinging blade cut off the ends of his hair. He then realized it was his turn to be on the offensive. He straightened up, turned, jumped in the air and quickly drop kicked her in the face. She flew back and slammed into a brick wall. Struggling, she stood up and pulled herself together.

"Jake" she said. "Time for soul resonance" Their souls started to resonate, both of their wavelengths greatly expanded as their power rose. "Here we go" Dr. Stein said, amused. Suddenly, the blade grew from 2 ½ feet to over 7 feet long and it glowed with the equivalent power of the witch hunter. Sparks flew off it and lightning buzzed around it. "It looks more like a bug zapper then a weapon" Stein said mockingly. Anna hurled herself at Stein and yelled "RAGING THUNDEEEEERRRR," as she swung the gigantic sword right at Steins neck. But then, he reached out a hand and stopped it right in mid swing. Anna kept pushing, putting all her force into moving it more. It moved slowly until it reaches stein's neck, where it made a little cut and a little drop of blood came out. Stein smiled and said "is that the best you can do? Pity" then, he tightened his grip on the sword blade and pulled it with him as he spun in a counterclockwise circle, releasing them and using the momentum to hurl them back into the brick wall, causing their soul resonance to shatter on impact. Grumbling angrily, Anna got up unsteadily, she most likely had a concussion at this point, but still she refused to give up. "Black star must have rubbed this never-give-up attitude on you during training" Stein said as he lifted up a cigarette to his mouth and lit it, "but that attitude will only get you killed in the real world, unless you have the power to back it up!" he said. He thrust his hands out to the sides, and then his hands sparked and glowed with green energy. "Soul force shot!" he yelled, bringing his hands together, coalescing the green energy into a ball and launching it at them at incredible speeds.

Instantly, Anna lifted up her sword and yelled "Storm shield!" then, the blade glowed brightly for a second, and then all along the blade, the tiny spikes that lined the blade jutted out to be about each a foot long, forming a shield. Then, the ball of energy slammed into the shield, which pushed Anna back a foot, but she stood her ground, and the energy was suddenly sucked into a little lightning bolt symbol in the middle of the shield, which suddenly glowed with energy. "Soul force Ricochet!" she yelled, and the soul force orb came flying out, now infused with all three of their wavelengths. But stein suddenly did a back flip, with his hands still in his coat pockets, and right then, at the end of his back flip, his face was three inches away from the soul force ball, speeding at a hundred miles an hour, and his cigarette stuck into the ball, lighting it. The ball flew into the wall on the other side of the field and Dr. Stein safely landed on his feet. He took out his cigarette and breathed out a stream of smoke. He smiled and said "thanks for the light, can we get back to battling now?" Anna then closed her eyes, and resonated again, her head exploding from the pain of the overexertion. The blade instantly became thinner, and lightning suddenly flew arched around the sword. "Lightning Flash!" she yelled, and then she disappeared, stein's eyes widened, not expecting this, as Anna suddenly appeared before him and kicked him in the face. She landed, and held up her sword in an offensive stance, waiting for his counter. He laughed, and then a frustrated Anna kicked him again in his face, this time with a little blood flying out of his nose.

She then proceeded to rapid-fire punch him in his stomach, about 60 punches in all in 10 seconds. Then, she kicked him in the face again and he fell down, but he grabbed onto her leg as it was still in the air and curled up his hand, which glowed with green energy, and slammed it into her stomach. "Soul force!" he yelled, and then immense pain shot through Anna's body as she was shot backwards. She was on one knee and she dug her sword deep into the ground and was grasping her stomach, trying to stabilize herself. "Anna" Jake said. "We can't win like this, we need to use the new move, it's our last shot" "you're right" Anna said. She got up on two feet, struggling to stay conscious. "SOUL RESONANCE" they both yelled. Their souls expanded greatly again, and the sword glowed like a lightning bolt. "LIGHTING ALPHAAAA" She yelled as she slammed the sword deep into the ground. Suddenly, arcs of lightning shot from the sword and raced towards the Doctor. He quickly jumped in the air but the arcs of lightning shot from the ground up, and stuck him in mid-air. The arcs of electricity shot through his body, causing him to yell in pain. When it was over, he landed on the ground, stood for a moment, then fell one knee and dug his fist into the ground. Anna immediately passed out, and the last thing she saw was Jake appearing in front of her with a flash of light, and lifting her up before she sank into darkness.


End file.
